marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanos
Thanos is a character in the Marvel Vs. Capcom series. He appears in Marvel Super Heroes as the game's final boss, and in Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 as a regular playable character. Backstory Thanos was born on Titan, a moon of the planet Saturn to Mentor and Sui-San. Due to a genetic quirk Thanos is born with the Deviant gene and as such resembles the Deviants - the Eternals' cousin race - more than his own people. Although treated fairly by his race, Thanos is mindful of his appearance and becomes distant, only keeping company with his brother Eros. Thanos matures to adulthood, and via the use of bionics and mysticism augments his abilities to easily become the most powerful of the Titanian-born Eternals. Bitter at being an outsider, Thanos is driven insane and becomes fascinated with nihilism, embarking on his quest to "please" death, and begins by conducting a nuclear bombardment of Titan that kills millions of his race. Many years later, Thanos begins his plan to conquer the galaxy by building a base on Earth and constructing a space vessel in the solar system. It is at this time that Mistress Death - drawn by the level of Thanos' obsession and his now considerable power - manifests itself before Thanos, being an abstract entity and the personification of the universal concept of death. Thanos becomes determined to prove his "love" to Death for this sign of affection by destroying all life in the universe. After obtaining the Soul Gem from Adam Warlock, Thanos develops a weapon with the other Infinity Gems powerful enough to destroy stars. Thanos is once again defeated and turned into stone. Years later, the Silver Surfer witnesses the resurrection of Thanos by Mistress Death, who feels that Death needs a champion once again. A revived Thanos decides to collect the Infinity Gems, which he takes from the In-Betweener and the Elders of the Universe. Thanos then combines the gems on his left glove to create the Infinity Gauntlet, which allows him to exceed the power he once possessed with the Cosmic Cube. Thanos honors Death by erasing half the population of the universe, and then goes on to defeat the entire cosmic hierarchy (e.g., Galactus, the Celestials, Eternity) as Death watches. A group of Earth's superheroes almost defeat an overconfident Thanos, who then loses the Gauntlet to the space pirate Nebula, who claims to be his granddaughter. Nebula then undoes all of Thanos' changes, only to then lose the Gauntlet shortly after to Adam Warlock. Powers/Abilities Thanos is an extremley powerful individual. Being an Eternal, Thanos possesses super-human strength, endurance, reflexes, and agility. His skin is highly resistant to heat, cold, radiation, electricity, aging, toxins, etc. He is able to survive indefinitely without food or water. He has been "cursed" by Death with immortality. Also, his mind is resistant to most psychic attacks, and is capable of projecting blasts of cosmic energy from his eyes and hands. He came to acquire the Cosmic Cube, which allowed complete manipulation of reality and the elements. However, this was nothing compared to the power that Thanos recieved when he obtained the Infinity Gauntlet. He possessed unlimited control over the universe; more specifically: Time, Space, Power, Mind, Reality, and Soul. Gameplay Thanos was the final boss of Marvel Super Heroes, and was the most powerful character in that game. He was toned down when he transfered to Marvel Vs Capcom 2, having a large amount of his attacks taken out. Special Attack Titan Crush- Thanos dashes towards his opponent and attempts to ram them. Using hard version will allow for farther distance and more damage. Death Sphere-Thanos throws a bubble at his opponent trapping them. Hard Version allows the bubble to go at a farther distance. Hyper Combos '''Gauntlet Power: '''Using the Infinity Gem of Power, Thanos throws a orb of fire at the opponent. In Marvel Super Heroes, this attack was known as Power Gem '''Gauntlet Reality: '''Using the Infinity Gem of Reality, Thanos creates two walls and smashes them together. In Marvel Super Heroes, this was known as Reality Gem '''Gauntlet Space: '''Using the Infinity Gem of Space, Thanos creates a wormhole and debris fly into it, then another wormhole opens up where the opponent is and the debris falls on them. In Marvel Super Heroes, this was known as Space Gem '''Gauntlet Soul: '''Using the Infinity Gem of Soul, Thanos hits the opponent with a lightning bolt and drains them of health. The damage done is equal to the health healed. In Marvel Super Heroes, this was known as Soul Gem. Artwork thanos.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes Sprites Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Boss Characters